Of Dragons Knights and Elves
by Nathaniel Green
Summary: Sometimes we forget the magic is just that, and it has no true limits or laws that we can see or impose and these children find that out the hard way.
1. Chapter 1

The day that Dumbledore left the young babe Harry Potter at the door of the Dursleys changed the history of the world. In one timeline the night was warm enough for him to stay out on the doorstep until morning so that he could be discovered by his aunt in the morning when she went to get her daily supply of milk, however sadly this timeline was different… it was harsher.

The toddler was not out on that stoop for more then thirty minutes before Mother Nature began her attack. The icy winds bombarded the child with relentless ferocity, and the cold stung him like no other, even snow began to fall on that arctic November morn.

The child was lucky. He was one of the few that were born with magic, an ethereal element that was somehow able to defy the laws of what was possible, and even those that had it failed to even so much as scratch the surface of what it could do. It was this magic that saved the young babe from a fate that not even the most courageous of men would dare brave.

His magic warmed his body and warded off the cold that would have surely killed him, but it wasn't enough. Petunia the boy's aunt did not come to collect her milk that morn as Dumbledore had expected. The cold and snow had prevented her from doing so, and Vernon Petunia's husband had taken the day off to relax with his wife and spend time with his son.

This presented a problem. A wizard (a person that could harness the power that was magic) could only use so much magic at a given time, and the warming of Harry's little body was using magic, and at the rate that it was going he was bound to run out of magic and die. The magic that coursed through his body did not want that. It was not sentient at least in the way that humans thought of sentience, but it was Harry's magic, and it wanted its "host" to survive, so it did something that was thought impossible.

It began to change his body into something that could survive the cold that was threatening to kill him. His skin began to take on a leathery quality, his eyes became serpentine, horns grew atop his head, his fingers and toes became clawed, his hands lost their thumbs, and finally two small wings grew from his back. Little Harry Potter had become a black skinned dragon.

In order to recover and regain the magic that had been consumed to ward off the cold and cause the transformation Harry drifted off into a very deep sleep. He was awakened sometime later by a scream, and he looked up to see a horse-faced woman looking down at him with fear in his eyes. He was still a babe and thus didn't understand what was going on.

The woman was his aunt Petunia and she had finally left the house to get the milk that had been left there the morning before which she had neglected to go get when the snow had fallen. When she stepped out the door and onto her welcome mat to get the milk she was surprised to find a basket with a bundle and letter inside it, but she decided to forgo the letter and instead she moved the blanket that had been wrapped around the bundle and moved it back so she could see what was in the basket.

She let out a terrified scream when she saw that it was a lizard like creature that she immediately recognized as a dragon from one of the books that her sister had tried to show her when they were kids. She shook her head and clamped a hand over her mouth. It wouldn't do for anyone to see her standing on her doorstep screaming.

She had to do something about the dragon. She knew that she couldn't kill it because it was resistant to damage, and she didn't want to wake the neighbors up with the sound of a gunshot in the morning, so she went back into the house and grabbed the keys to the car. She picked up the basket and put it into the car before getting in herself and driving off.

She until she found a spot that was close to the woods, and parked her car before getting out along with the dragon and dumping it unceremoniously out of the basket and into the trees. The shock of being thrown once again awoke Harry who had gone to sleep once he figured that the woman was not going to hurt him.

The young dragon looked around for a moment before scampering around for a place to rest. The basket was no longer a viable option in his mind due to the fact that people could pick it up. He needed a place that he could rest in and be away from the world so that no one would disturb him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Ron Weasley was the second youngest of the Arthur and Molly Weasley's seven children, and he loved to hear stories about heroes, but his favorites were those about knights that fought dragons. The dragons were almost always evil. They liked to horde treasure and kidnap princesses, but the knights would always ride in on their horses and defeat the dragon and save the day.

Ron desperately wanted to be a knight, so one day he asked his mother a question that changed his life. "Mum how does someone become a knight?"

Molly Weasley smiled at her son's infatuation with knights. He was the only one out of all her children that was interested in heroes like that besides Ginny but she was only interested in Harry Potter. The twins only cared for pranks, Percy simply wanted to be successful, Charlie wanted to play Quidditch or be a dragon tamer, and Bill wanted to be a curse breaker.

"Well Ron if you want to be a knight you would need to get some weapons and armor."

"How would I get that?" he asked. His mother didn't catch the tone of his voice that hinted at more then simple curiosity.

"You could buy it from Diagon Alley, but you would need a job and some money for that." After that Ron didn't ask anymore questions about knights. Instead he asked if lunch was ready.

Latter that night when the entire family was in bed Ron slipped out of his room and grabbed a small black cloak with a deep hood that his mother had given him for the cooler winters before taking a pinch of floo powder and throwing it into the fireplace. The flames turned green and he stepped in after while quietly saying the words Diagon Alley.

In a whoosh and flurry of soot Ron appeared in a bookstore that was located in the alley in question. He quickly made his way from the store and into the alley proper from there he made his way to Gringotts.

The reason he did this was simple. Ron had been to Gringotts with his mother at least five times in his five years of life and he knew that the bank was run by Goblins, and he had learned from his brothers Charlie and Bill that the bank had dragons in it.

The bank luckily for the young boy was open all hours so that those who could not come by light of day still had a way to access their money for whatever purposes that they saw fit. Ron walked into the bank at a brisk pace, and was not shocked to find that the reception area was empty save for a single goblin who was sitting at a booth looking over something.

Ron walked over to the booth. The goblin looked down at him through a pair of sharp looking glasses that it was wearing. "What do you want child?" the goblin asked in a tone of annoyance.

"I wish to become a knight, and I was wondering if Gringotts could be of help." The goblin looked surprised at this. There had been no knights to come from the wizards in hundreds of years, and none had come to his nation for training in such an art.

"What is you name child?" Ron blinked at the question. Goblins didn't bother with a wizard's name unless it was for something of importance.

"Ron Weasley." The goblin nodded.

"If you truly wish to become a knight then you must forsake the world that you have come from and embrace the one that you are about to enter." He pulled out a dagger that was reamed with gold and the blade shined of silver. "Is this what you wish young Ronald?"

Ron only nodded not trusting himself as he looked at the gleaming blade. "Well then from this moment on you are Blood-Silver son of me Sliver-Dust and knight in training." Silver-Dust took the blade and cut Ron's wrist with it, and the boy knew no more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Hermione Granger stared at the wall in her room. She didn't know what was going on but she was going to find out. She knew that she was different from other children her age. She was six but she enjoyed reading books that would make any other child her age cringe. She was already able to do multiplication and division and was moving on to algebra.

She was much smarter and more mature then her peers, and now she had one more thing to add to the list of things that made her different. She had come home from school feeling frustrated, and her parents like always were at work. She wanted nothing more than to get a huge bowl of ice cream and just gorge on it, and the second that the door to her house closed the ice cream that had been sitting in the fridge came shooting toward her. She caught it deftly and stared at it.

She didn't know what she had done, but she had to try to do it again, so she focused on sending the ice cream back to where it came from, and like she had imagined it would the ice cream once again floated into the air and made its way back into the fridge which closed with a small thud.

This was not something that happened everyday, and it proved that she Hermione granger was indeed the freak that all her peers thought she was, but her analytical mind would not leave it at that. She could not simply be some freak that all her classmates were allowed to wail on because she was different.

There had to be a reason for the difference, and as she lay in her room watching the ceiling the difference came to her. She remembered a book that she had recently read. It was called the Lord of the Rings. It was a fantasy book about a war between several different races and beings, and among those were the elves.

They were human like creatures that differed in only a few ways i.e. they had pointy ears and they were unnaturally beautiful. The thing that most set them apart (at least for Hermione) was that they seemed to be more naturally perceptive than humans, and that they could harness magic to help them in combat.

For a while she lay on her bed and pretended that she was in fact an elf, but she let that thought slide. She wasn't an elf she was a human albeit one with a weird ability, but that was nothing. She went to bed berating herself for harboring such feelings.

The next morning her parents once again left out early to get to their dental practice. She awoke and began her daily routine of getting out of bed and taking a shower. After her shower she took a look at herself in the bathroom mirror to get ready for the day, and what she saw made her blood run cold.

Her findings the day before were untrue she was not an elf, but at the same time she was not human. She was something else. Her skin was dark almost a purplish color, and her ears were pointed. Her bottom incisors were jutting from her mouth slightly and were barely visible underneath her upper lip. Her eyes were steel grey.

Seeing herself in the mirror Hermione knew that she had to get away. There was no way that she could go to school looking the way that she did, but she also knew that if she stayed at home her parents would see her and she didn't know what their reactions would be. They might even call the police, and who knew what would happed to her if she were to be captured.

So it was with a heavy heart that Hermione Granger wrote a note that she attached to her parents bedroom door. She was running away and never coming back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Two days Hermione had spent running. She had wanted to put as much distance between herself and other people as possible so she had run to the closet forest and went as deep as she could go. She had never been in the forest before and she didn't know how to survive in it, but she had to.

She needed a safe place and that was the safest place that she could think of. As she wondered through the forest the pain of hunger began to hit her in force. She had managed to stave off thirst by drinking from rivers and creeks, but she had been unable to find a meal. She knew that she could eat some of the creatures that lived in the forest but the thought of eating an animal something that was living didn't sit well with her, but in the end her instincts won out.

She took out the kitchen knife that she procured from her home before she left and crouched low listening for the sounds of wayward animals. She heard a twig crack under the weight of an animal's hooves or feet and looked up to see a deer.

She held her breath. She knew that deer could easily spot a human, and she was hoping that she was not that easy to see, because if she was her meal was gone. However to her luck the deer didn't notice her and it came closer in search of its own meal, and the second that it was within reaching distance Hermione grabbed the beast by the throat and stabbed it with the knife. The deer wailed and thrashed and tried to dislodge its attacker, but it was to no avail and after a few more pitiful struggles fate claimed the beast.

Hermione looked at her kill and wished that she had a fire when all of a sudden she felt a tingling in her hand and she looked to see that it was engulfed in flames. Her first reaction was to try and put it out, but then she realized that her flesh was not burning. She simply chalked it up to another one of her abilities.

She used her new found flame power to cook the meat that and sat down to a meal of deer. After eating her fill she grabbed the carcass with surprising strength and began to look for a place to put it. She found the perfect place; a small cave that was hidden within a grove of trees on a rocky hill. She went into the cave.

As she entered she heard a low growl before she was hit by something and pinned to the ground. She looked up to find that she was pinned by what could only be a dragon.

"Who are you?" the beast spoke in a gruff voice

She was shocked by the fact that it could speak, but she knew it would do her no good to stay silent for too long. "I have no name." she lied. She didn't know why she did that but she felt that it was for the best. "I am simply a traveler looking for a place to store my meal."

The dragon snorted and flames came from its nostrils. "If you have no name then no one will miss you." The dragon took a breath and Hermione knew that it was about to kill her with a blast of flame.

"Please don't kill me!" she shrieked "I'll do anything you ask me if you let me live!" the dragon watched as she begged pitifully.

"You could do something for me?" the creature asked incredulously "You are a pitifully weak creature there is nothing that you could do that I could not."

Hermione began to sweat she needed someway to ensure that the creature would not kill her. An idea quickly popped in her head. "If you don't kill me I'll become your vassal."

The dragon raised an eyebrow. He had never had another living creature of intelligence present themselves in such a way but who was he to deny someone who was willing to throw themselves to him like that. "Fine I will take you up on your offer. You will sleep here for the night and come morn we will discuss the terms of your continued existence." 


	2. Chapter 2

Ron awoke in a dark room. The walls and ceiling of the room were made of a thick obsidian stone that Ron could not make heads or tails of. The room was dank and dark and the only light came from a single lantern that sat in a far corner. The room was bare save for a pile of clothing that sat in another corner and a shield and mace that lay against the wall opposite the clothes.

Ron realizing that he was naked picked up the clothes and put them on. The pile had contained a small white cotton undershirt and a pair of similar brown pants. Along with the shirt and pants were a brown leather tunic, and a brown cloak.

Once Ron had put the clothes on he took the shield and mace. The shield was a large square shield that was gold with a picture of a large eagle like griffin on it eating what appeared to be a snake. The mace was a simple steel mace with no kind of design. Ron slid the shield over his back using a strap that went over his shoulders to hold it in place, and he secured the mace with the sash of his tunic.

With his preparations complete Ron turned to the only exit of the room. It was a rectangular hole in the wall that bore some resemblance to a doorway sans the door, and it was pitch black. Ron realized that it wouldn't do him any good to wander through the halls sightless, so he took the lantern and secured it to the sash of his tunic alongside his mace. Once he'd done that he ventured into the hall.

The hall like the walls of the room was made out of stone, and it gave off a foreboding feeling. As he stepped further and further in he began to be bombarded with a familiar tangy smell that seemed to permeate the air, and it wasn't long before he realized what it was. All along the walls as he went deeper in the hall were large stains of blood. Everywhere that he looked or stepped was covered in blood and littered with the bodies of what could only be goblins.

Some were whole with stab wounds while others looked as though something had torn them to pieces, and even others were nothing more then unrecognizable piles of flesh, blood, and bone. The sight made Ron sick and he wanted to throw up but something pulled him toward the gore. He didn't know nor understand what it was but he had to do something. His body was filled with what one would call a hunger that he'd never before experienced.

He vainly ignored the bodies and fought the hunger. He tried to move deeper and stay alert, but the feeling was pressing on him pulling him toward the bodies, and the more he tried to fight it, the more he tried to disregard it, to battle it back it became stronger and stronger.

Finally Ron could no longer fight, and he did the only thing that he felt he could do. He went over to one of the mangled bodies of a goblin. He looked at it for a moment not truly knowing what he was about to do. The body was one of the more identifiable ones. It was only missing an arm, but it was surrounded by blood. As he looked the hunger hit him again and he did the only thing that could sate hunger… he ate.

He didn't bother trying to tear any pieces off the corpse instead he simply lifted it up and took a bite out of the area the once connected the left arm to the body. He bit as hard as he could ripping a chunk of meat off the body. The taste was not horrid as he would have thought and it took some of the edge off of the hunger. With this newfound information he began to tear into his bloody meal with more gusto.

Now it might seem that Ron's hunger was inexplicable, but it is not. The reason behind what he did is simple: his mace. His mace like the shield that he carried and the sword of Gryffindor was goblin made, but unlike the other two items it was cursed. The cursed that was placed upon the mace was one that caused the wielder to go into a frenzy. They would attack anything that moved to sate the bloodlust.

It was a weapon that they had given to the humans many a time as a "gift" and every time it would cause the recipient of it to kill him comrades. It was something that goblins enjoyed using and Silver-Dust had given it to Ron because he found it amusing that a human thought that goblins would truly help them in anyway. He wanted the boy to suffer, and with mace in hand and the sight of blood and gore before him he would be more then willing to run headfirst into any trap that the goblins had prepared.

However Silver-Dust like some many others before him had ignored one important detail in his plan, and that was the boy's magic. It seemed that the ignorance of men was not simply their own. Even creatures that are born of magic can sometimes fail to see its power and potential, and it was for this reason that Silver-Dust had not expected Ron to emerge the dungeons alive.

Alas Ron's magic had a different plan. It tapped into the magic of the mace. The magic was based on bloodlust, and it would cause the user to swing into an uncontrollable fit of rage and every time someone was killed with the weapon it would feed on the blood and magic of the deceased. Ron's magic stripped the mace of this ability and integrated it into the boy.

The effects were unforeseen. First it allowed him to by ingesting parts of his dead enemies gain more strength. The more magical the blood that he ingests the more powerful he becomes, next it allows him to feed off the pain that he causes his enemies. The more damage that he inflicts on his enemies the more powerful he becomes.

Once Ron had finished his meal he again began to walk the hall. He felt more powerful after eating the goblin, but he didn't know why. As he walked the hall led him to another room, but this one was something more akin to an indoor courtyard. It was large and spacious and there was a ceiling that was at least a hundred feet high. It was decorated with various banners and flags and had many torches along the walls lighting the room for him. There was also a set of large wooden double doors.

As Ron entered the room he heard growling so he decided to take out his shield and mace. He put his left arm through an arm bar on the back of the shield and held his mace firmly in his right hand. He was glad that he did because the second that he entered the room he was beset upon by a goblin.

The goblin was a little taller than the ones that he had seen at the teller stations in Gringotts, but it was skinner and had purplish skin instead of the green that he was used to. It looked quite feral and carried a large spiked club. It rushed forward attempting to smash his brain in with a single stroke, but Ron put his shield forward and blocked the blow forcing the goblin back through recoil.

This stunned the creature for a moment and Ron pressed the advantage swing the mace awkwardly toward the creature he was barely able to land a sickening blow to its torso which cracked and splintered under the force as the spiked head of the instrument caved its ribcage in.

The goblin let out a pained shriek and then fell silent. Ron knew that he had killed the little bastard, but he hadn't expected he'd have too. Whenever he had heard the stories about knights they never really killed. Killing was something that just didn't happen in stories; even the bad guys didn't do it. Ron's musing was cut when he heard the sound of another club heading for his head. He turned as fast as he could and tried to block but he was too slow and the club of another goblin caught him in the side luckily missing anything important, but sending him careening into a wall.

Ron knew that he was in trouble so he quickly rolled back to his feet and put his shield up and this time he was able to block, but the goblin that he was fighting now was more muscular than the one that he had killed before, and because of that he it was not sent flying because of the recoil.

Ron acting purely on instinct lurched forward with his shield smashing into the body of the goblin stunning the creature before once again whipping his mace around, but this time it was steadier as he was beginning to adjust to using it. The smashed into the head of the goblin sending teeth flying, but Ron was not done. He brought the mace over head and brought it down in a crushing blow to the little monster's face crushing it in and killing it instantly.

With the goblin dead Ron looked around for any sign of movement or something suspicious to warm him of an impending attack, but there was none, and for that he was grateful. Instead of taking his time to look over the bodies like he had done with his first he knew now that he could not afford any mistakes because this was life or death.

Ron stood and looked around the room and chose to walk toward the door that was closet to him. Unlike the hall that he had previously walked through this one was not pitch-black; instead it was lined with torches. Ron was grateful for that because it gave him a better line of sight than his lantern did.

The hall was clear of any bodies or blood, and it smelled as though fresher air was coming in. Ron quickly reached the end of the hall and was forced to make a turn to the right or the left. He chose the left because the air smelled fresher to him or at least that was what he thought,

The new turn led him to another room. The room was unlike the others was not a room at all but a cave with an exit on the other side of it. Ron smiled to himself and made for the exit, but as soon as he started there was a thundering sound and the ground began to shake a little. He looked around frantically for what was causing the commotion, and he paled when he saw that it was a large troll.

The troll was about twelve feet tall with forest green skin, its legs and arms were the size of tree trunks and it carried a large club. It swung the club at the boy who was able to put his shield up but it was almost useless as he was once again reduced to the role of a living projectile.

This time he hit the ground before his hit the wall however and was able to avoid breaking any bones. The troll looked at him stupidly for a moment seeming to be surprised that he survived the attack before the creature gave a roar and stomped forward. It swung its club once again when Ron was in striking distance, but this time Ron was able to jump out of the way.

The club hit the ground with a heavy crash and was buried a good five feet into the moist earthy floor of the cave. Seeing this Ron rushed forward and swung his mace with all his might and the now exposed hand of the troll. The mace connected and the beast gave a howl of pain as Ron heard a small crack the signified that he'd done some sort of damage.

The boy was forced to jump back as the troll dropped the club and began to swing its fists wildly. For a few minutes all he could do was dodge and roll around as the wild beast tried to smash him, but soon it ran out of energy and dropped to one knee to catch its breath, and Ron pressed his advantage. The beasts head was just in range of his mace and he took a swing bashing the creature in the eye. It roared in pain and tried to hit Ron but ended up hitting itself in the face, and the blow caused it to fall onto its back.

Seeing this Ron rushed forward and sent blow after blow to the beasts face. It wiggled and squirmed and tried to swat the boy but he was too fast darting in and out, and swinging more brutally as the blood began to seep from the beasts now crushed eyes and broken nose. Each attack was more powerful than the last until the beast could finally fight no more and its skull was cracked open by the power of the mace.

When the troll stopped moving and Ron saw that it was dead he gave a sigh of relief. He knew that he'd gotten lucky that the damn thing's club got stuck or otherwise he was sure that he'd be a stain on the ground, but luck or no he was alive and that was all that mattered. He walked over to the exit of the cave and was once again engulfed in the familiar darkness that was unconsciousness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Upon awakening Ron once again found himself in Gringotts, but not in a room that he had even been in. The room was small, but it was ornate. The walls and floors were made of marble. The only furniture in the room (the two chairs and table) was all hand crafted and stained, and there were many weapons that hung around the room.

In the chair across from him sat a goblin, but he was different from other goblins. For one he was larger and red skinned liked those that he had did battle with in the halls, but he was much more muscular and wore armor and he carried a large sword. The goblin eyed him with a look as though he was looking through his soul. It was unnerving to say the least.

"Nice of you to join the world of the living again Mr. Weasley." The goblin spoke in a tone that commanded respect without sounding overbearing. Ron didn't reply. He didn't know what to make of the creature and he damn sure didn't even think he could trust it.

"I am King Ragnok of the goblins of Britain. I assure you that I mean you no harm, and the one that have harmed you have been dealt with." That shocked Ron. He had heard that wizards almost never got to meet the leader of the goblins, but he was and at such a young age, but he found the last part to be more important than making history.

"What do you mean that those who harmed me have been dealt with?" Ron asked curiously.

"Simple Silver-Dust the one that set you up and tried to get you killed with those rouge goblins and troll has been executed." The goblin replied in an even tone.

Ron frowned at that. He knew that something had gone wrong with the deal he's made with Silver-Dust but he hadn't thought the damn beast would have tried to kill him.

"Well I guess that means that I get to go home right?" he didn't really want to think about the implications of a gobbling trying to kill him, and knowing that he himself had killed really had Ron on edge.

The goblin leader shook his head. "I am afraid not." Ron's eyes widened

"Why not?" Ron shot back trying for the life of him not to insult the king of goblins.

"Mr. Weasley you were adopted by Silver-Dust as a goblin and thus fall under goblin rule. While normally I could have dissolved such an adoption, but the circumstances here are anything but normal." The goblin wanted to chuckle at the boy but he looked as though someone had killed his cat.

"What do you mean the circumstances aren't normal?" Ron was close to yelling now. This could not be happening. He just wanted to go home and live with his family.

"Mr. Weasley as of yesterday you are not simple a human adopted by a goblin, but a knight. By slaying all those feral goblins and the troll that Silver-Dust left you have officially passed what would have normally been a trainee knight's first outing and as such you are granted the title. Because of that you are now an adult in the eyes of magic and the goblins. Not only that but due to you being a knight for us you must serve us for two years as a knight on call."

"You mean that I have to serve as a knight for the goblins for two years?" Ragnok nodded.

'Yes and at the end of those two years you will be allowed to leave."

"Will I be allowed to contact my family?" Ragnok shook his head.

"No knights are anonymous and no one even knows that they even exist anymore you simply made a lucky guess."

Ron looked saddened but quickly the look left his face. He only had to survive for two years then he could return to his life. "So what do I do now?"

Ragnok smiled. "You Mr. Weasley are from now on known by the name Reaver, and you will follow me to your barracks."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Hermione awoke in the cave when she felt something poke her side. She gave a yelp when she opened her eyes and saw the dragon that she had made her deal with. She hadn't been sure that the thing even really existed but now she knew. It gave her an impatient look before motioning with its tail to a pile that was laid on the ground next to it.

The pile turned out to be clothing and weapons. Hermione's skin flashed from its purple to red with embarrassment as she got dressed in front of the creature. The dragon had supplied her with a black silk shirt and similar pants, along with a pair of soft leather boots and a black silk cowl that covered her face leaving only her eyes visible. The weapons that were laid out before her were a small bow and a quiver of arrows alongside a pair of daggers and a short sword.

Once she was dressed and properly armed she turned to the dragon, and he spoke. "Good now here is what you will do to keep your pathetic life." He began in his usual booming voice. "First you will from now on refer to me as master, secondly you will answer to the name Moon Strider, thirdly you will learn to use all of those weapons and lastly you will follow all of my orders. Is that clear?"

The girl could only nod. "Good then. Leave and go practice out in the forest. Hunting with the bow should help you learn to use it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A year that was how long that the eleven girl named Moon Strider had served her master, and it was uneventful. She had done as he had told her. She'd learned to use her weapons and referred to him as master, and she accepted her name, but nothing had happened.

However that changed not longer after her second winter in the forest had passed. She out hunting since the cold had passed and the animals were aplenty when she saw something that caught her eye. It was a man in a long black cloak.

He was walking almost nonchalantly through the forest as though nothing could harm him. He reached a certain spot that seemed to be of no significance and then just stood there for a few minutes. Although the behavior was strange Moon didn't take her eyes off of the man.

After a few minutes there was a loud crack and another man appeared in the forest beside him. This man was also wearing a black cloak but his head was uncovered revealing a green bowler covering his head and small beady brown eyes.

The men began to walk and talk and she silently followed. "Are you sure its here?" the man with the bowler asked

"Yes I'm sure. We have been seeing the classic signs that come with them." The hooded man replied.

"Then why are we going in alone? I hardly think that its safe." The hooded man shook his head at the other man's antics.

"Cornelius we are simply scouting the area. The aurors will be here should we truly encounter the creature." This caused Moon to scowl as she realized that they were walking toward the cave that her master was taking residence in.

She hoped that they wouldn't find it but that hope was dashed when they were able to quickly find it, and to her horror her master was there. The cloaked man pulled out a stick and said something before a beam of red flew from the wand and into the cave. There was a noise as it hit something, and then a roar. Her master came out of the cave immediately, and she jumped from her perch in the trees and landed with an unnatural grace with her daggers drawn in front of the two men that attacked her master.

The men looked at her for a moment before Cornelius spoke. "By order of the Minister of Magic you are to stand aside!" his voice was very pompous and it immediately began to grate on her nerves.

"I am afraid that I can't do that. Please leave my master in peace." Cornelius gave a snort.

"That beast is your master?" the man asked in a condescending tone. "Well then you deserve the same fate it does." With the man drew his stick again. The cloaked man tried to stop him, but he would have none of it, but before he could say any words that would make something come from the stick Moon rushed forward and with deft hands slashed one of her daggers forward severing the man's hand from his wrist.

She had never harmed another sentient creature before but she couldn't bring herself to care. She watched as the man fell to the ground in agony. The other man faced her and she could make out green eyes beneath the shadows of his cloak.

Then suddenly there was a series of cracks and several men and women. They were also dressed in varying styles of cloaks and had sticks pointed at her, but she was prepared. The second that she had heard the cracks she knew that someone was coming and that they were most likely hostile so she had already taken her bow out and had arrows at the ready and as soon as they came into view she shot at the one closest.

The man hadn't been expecting it and took an arrow to the head killing him instantly. Moon rolled to the side to avoid a beam and put her bow away once again drawing her daggers and rushing the next closest. The woman fumbled the stick and before she knew it she had a dagger in her chest. Moon using strength that her eleven heritage granted her turned with the body still in hand and used it as a shield from the beams.

Once she was close to the third and final attacker she threw the body which hit the attacker and knocked him off balance before she rushed in and cut his throat. With all the hostiles dead she turned to the cloaked man and Cornelius who was now clutching his stump. "Leave." She barked

The cloaked man nodded and grabbed Cornelius and the two were gone with a crack. Moon turned to her master. He snorted in anger before turning and going into the cave, but not before shouting out. "We're moving."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Cornelius Fudge stared down at his right hand. It had been severed not a day ago and he was not happy. He had lost three good aurors on a failed mission to subdue a dragon that for some reason the unspeakables were interested in. he turned to the one that had accompanied him to the sight. "Croaker did the tracker I place on the dragon work?"

Croaker could sense the anger in the Minister's voice but ignored it and spoke in an even diplomatic tone. "Yes it did, and the dragon has moved. We have been observing it since the incident. The woman that protected has also been under observation."

The Minister scowled. "Then why hasn't she been captured?" he wanted that girl's head for what she did to him.

"I'm afraid that it is not possible." Fudge slammed his hands down onto his desk.

"What do you mean not possible?" the question was a growl.

"As I said it is not possible. The woman is not human. She appears to be some variation of elf. Not only is that she's also quite perceptive. I am afraid the only reason that we have had luck tracking them is the fact that she doesn't seem to know any wizard magic."

There was a pause and a heavy silence filled the room before Croaker smirked. "However there is something that can be done." Fudge perked up and this and made a motion with his hand that equated to go on. "The goblins might be willing to try their luck at slaying the dragon and capturing the girl."

Fudge seemed for a moment to be in heavy thought before he grinned. "Fine then get me the goblins."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Reaver was wearing his armor that had been gifted to him by his master Ragnok the king of goblins. The armor was what one would expect of a knight. It was heavy steel plate armor with a helm that covered his face. He also had his trusty mace and shield. The armor was decorated with a picture of his first conquest. It was of him standing over a troll mace held high.

He was wearing his armor in preparation for his final mission as a knight of the goblins. He had been preparing for this mission for six months. Ragnok had received a message from the Minister of Magic about a dragon and what was assuredly its thrall.

This had shocked Ragnok and it was why he had not sent Reaver and the others out earlier. A dragon that was able to create and maintain a thrall was exceedingly more powerful then a regular dragons and much more intelligent.

It was with this in mind that Reaver and a team of eleven other goblins approached the dragon's new home. The place was like before a cave, but this time the cave was carved into the bedrock of a small mountain. The warriors approached with caution shields drawn to protect themselves from the flames.

Over the time that Reaver was trained in the knightly arts he learned how goblins fought wizards. It was quite simple and ingenious. They used weapons that were enchanted to resist magic. This allowed them to have an advantage to the magic users who knew nothing but magic.

Not only that but they also used spells on themselves so that they could become naturally resistant to spells, but this came with the danger of magic overload and death. Reaver had also unknowingly become more powerful himself. This was due to the fact that the more he fought the more he killed the more powerful became and in the two years that he had spent as a knight he had fought countless battles and become much more powerful than his comrades though no one knew this.

As the group approached the cave that held the dragon they did not know that they were being targeted by the so called thrall Moon and in the years since she had joined her master she had also gotten more powerful. Firstly she had learned how to apply elements to her weapons, and her favorite was the fire that she had first conjured, secondly she had learned to channel the energy that could only be magic into her body allowing her to mover faster, hit harder and take more damage, but her favorite ability was channeling magic into her eyes allowing her to see and aim farther, and it was for that reason that most of the goblin warrior were doomed.

With ease she took an arrow and applied frost magic to it before aiming. She was three hundred meters away from them, and thus they couldn't see her so when the ice infused arrow caught a goblin in the head freezing it solid and killing him instantly all hell broke loose. Goblin after goblin fell, and Reaver could only watch in horror. The only thing that saved him from the same fate was his magic. It was consuming tha ambient magic of his dead comrades and protecting him from the arrows.

Reaver hefted his shield higher and rushed forward to the cave. He knew that the archer was on the cliff above the cave but he believed that whoever it was wouldn't be able to attack him if he made it to the cave, and he made it to the cave but he was wrong about not being attacked.

As he was rushing forward Moon put her bow up and pulled out her daggers before jumping off the cliff. She used magic in her legs to protect her from the damage and lunged toward her target. Reaver heard the sound of her hitting the ground and he charged his shield with fire magic before blocking. Moon saw this and forced ice into her black cancelling out what would have been a nasty effect.

Reaver was shocked but he didn't let it show. It would do no good if the enemy knew that he was shaken. He swung his mace forward, but Moon ducked and sent a sweeping kick that took his legs from under him and sent him to the ground. She lunged thrusting downward at his neck but he rolled over and onto his feet swinging his mace again and she jumped backward to dodge.

She smiled at him and was about to rush forward before a roar permeated the air and knocked them both off their feet. When they got up they both saw the dragon looking at them in annoyance.

"So they send more to try and kill me?" he huffed in annoyance. Reaver is barely able to grab his shield before a fireball comes his way. The magic of the shield defects the flames and leaves him sweating but unharmed.

The dragon raises an eyebrow. "You're quite tough." He said with a chuckle. "Let's see how long you survive!" this time he let out not a torrent of flame but wind that once again knocked the warrior back, and before he could recover a large clawed hand tried to crush him he rolled and hit it with his mace, but it reverberated and the shock of the attack recoiled to him. Pain coursed through his arm but he grit his teeth and pulled himself to his feet.

The elven girl only watched as the boy did battle with her master. She was in awe. She knew he was strong when she was fighting him, but he was very determined. However she didn't want him to die.

Reaver could tell that his battle with the dragon was futile. A regular dragon he could deal with but the one that he was currently engaged with had hide that was far more powerful, and it could do more than simply spit fire. He knew that the way the fight was going he was going to die.

Reaver once again found a clawed hand coming for him, but he couldn't find the strength to move so he was crushed under its weight, but it didn't kill him. Instead it held him there as though appraising him. "What is you name?"

The question caught the warrior off guard, but he saw he had nothing to loose. "I am Reaver Knight of the Goblin Nation."

The dragon seemed to be thinking for a moment. "You are skilled Knight Reaver; the goblins have trained you well." The dragon paused and removed its hand. "I will allow you to live if you swear fealty to me for the rest of your life."

Reaver looked the dragon in the eyes. He knew that the creature would kill without hesitation if he were to say no. "I Reaver do herby swear my loyalty to you master." There was a flash of light for a moment then nothing.

The dragon chuckled. "Good then." He turned to Moon and motioned for her. "You have served me well Moon, but I now give the two of you the same orders. Leave me and return only once every first of the month." The two nodded and turned to the mouth of the cave to leave.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

The Minister was furious with the failure of the goblins, but with them dead there was nothing that he could do. It was a lost cause and he knew it, but he still wanted his revenge

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Reaver's return to Gringotts was less the great. His meeting with Ragnok was even less so. "So the others are dead?"

Reaver nodded. "They were killed by the woman. She was much more powerful than we could have imagined. I fought her to a standstill but then the dragon appeared and I was defeated."

Ragnok gave him a sneer. "Then why are you not dead like your brethren?" the question was growled out in a ferocity that would have fell a lesser warrior.

"The dragon respected my power and let me live nothing more nothing less." He took a pause. "At any rate my contract is up and I'll be returning to my family."

Ragnok made to say something, but Reaver now once again Ron heard none of it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Hermione stared at her parents. She had returned to them because she learned how to control her powers. Apparently her skin was similar to a chameleon's. She could use it to camouflage herself, but when she had first transformed she hadn't known that, and was stuck purple or whatever other color her skin decided to turn. She was able to hide her ears behind her bushy hair and the teeth weren't that noticeable.

She had stored her bow, sword and dagger under a loose floorboard along with her clothes for when she went to see her master. Her parents had grounded her for life when she returned. She had worried them for two years with her running away and the police had thought she had gotten herself killed. It was a sad reunion for the brown haired girl.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Ron received much the same reaction when he came home. Ms. Weasley had been so worried about him and the only thing that made her not do anything rash was the fact that they clock had never told them he was dead, but it did say mortal peril quite often.

When his mother and father had asked where he was he told them that he didn't know and that he had simply blacked out and woken up in the house. The Weasleys accepted the explanation.

Ron like Hermione hid his armor, shield and mace, but he had taken to hiding them in the attic. He wasn't afraid of the ghoul anymore, and it never hurt anyone

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

The dragon watched his cave sullenly. He knew that he needed the company of his companions, but they deserved to live their own lives, and he would allow that. It was why he had sent them away.

When he had heard the Reaver was a goblin knight he realized that he had family that he was providing for by being a knight, and he then realized that maybe Moon also had family or maybe wanted family, and they couldn't get that if they spent all their time with him. He may have seemed like a bastard bus he wasn't.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Ron and Hermione continued to train with one another on the weekends. Ron's mum and dad often asked where he went on Saturdays and Sundays, but he only said that he was playing with friends, and that was true. It was a bit harder for Hermione because she had to pretend to go to the library, but she always made it work.

It was during one of these sessions that Hermione decided to show Ron something that she had recently received. "What'd you want to show me Moon?"

"This." She replied pulling out a thick piece of parchment addressed to her. Ron paled.

"That can't be possible you're an elf!" he exclaimed to her, but Hermione shook her head.

"I used to be human before I was an elf, but what is this?" she asked

"It's an invitation to Hogwarts which is a school where witches and wizards learn how to use their magic.

""Oh." Hermione said sullenly. "I guess I'll be going then."

Ron smiled. "I'm going too." They sat in silence for a moment before a thought hit Hermione.

"What about master?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two never did bring it up with their master and the deadline was approaching, but it resolved itself when on June first an owl made its way into the cave that he was living in. "What is this?" he grumbled as the bird dropped the piece of parchment

Hermione picked it up and read it aloud to him, and then Ron explained what the school was to him and told him that He and Hermione would be attending.

"When were you two planning on telling me about it?" he asked

"We were going to tell you but things just kept coming up." Ron said

Hermione on the other hand was thinking about something totally different. "How are you gonna attend. I know that I look human and so does Reaver, but you're a giant dragon."

The dragon smirked before he was engulfed in a stream of magic, and were he once stood was a young boy with black hair and green eyes dressed in a cloak. "We're all full of surprises now aren't we?"

Hermione and Ron both burst into laughter. It looked like they would get to spend more time with their master and each other. The years hadn't allowed for them to meet up much and anytime together was better than no time together. The next year was going to be great.


End file.
